Maptain/Gallery
Gallery File:MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Yummy Yummy" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Big Red Car" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray and Captain on "Carols in the Domain" File:Wiggledance!596.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas623.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1681.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Movie" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow64.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Big Show" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene Murray'sShirt54.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Murray's Shirt" TheChase7.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Toot Toot!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Toot Toot!" epilogue File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" PuppetMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Murray and Captain MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Counting and Numbers" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinDancing.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Dancing" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Dressing Up" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinStorytelling.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Storytelling" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Murray and Captain walking arm to arm MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Captain in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|Murray and Captain on "The Today Show" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Yule Be Wiggling" FiveLittleDucks-2001Live.jpg|Murray and Captain in 2001 File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Murray and Captain at Australia's Wonderland File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggly Safari" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonBigBrother.jpg|Murray and Captain on "Big Brother" WiggleBay269.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggle Bay" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordWakingJeffUp.jpg|Murray and Captain waking Jeff up File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|Murray and Captain in 2002 concert File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Space Dancing!" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Teeny Weeny Land" File:GloomyMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gloomy Murray and Captain File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Murray and Captain in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordPlushToys.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword as plush toys MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordin2003.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword in 2003 File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword in "Top for Tots" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingMusic.jpg|Murray and Captain playing music File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordin2004.jpg|Murray and Captain in 2004 File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray and Captain in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:LittleMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Murray and Captain File:ShiverMeTimbers-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Sailing Around the World" File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.png|Murray and Captain in Wiggly Animation MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Little Rock" concert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggledancing! USA" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinFruityFun.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandCraigFerguson.jpg|Murray, Captain and Craig Ferguson MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain on the S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Murray and Captain on an island MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Getting Strong!" original File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonABC.jpg|Murray and Captain on ABC Dr.MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Dr. Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Getting Strong!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|Murray and Captain at "Wiggles World" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinMoveandGroove.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain in Manchester Apollo concert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Captain in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordatSixFlags.jpg|Murray and Captain at Six Flags Murray'sGuitarSavedTheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandLightsCameraJackson.jpg|Murray, Captain and Lights Camera Jackson File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Big Big Show in the Round" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Let's Eat!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Murray and Captain on "Breakfast Television" FiveLittleJoeys-2010Live.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Australia Day" concert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordonYouTube.jpg|Murray and Captain on YouTube MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Ukulele Baby!" concert File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|Murray and Captain in 2011 File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinAbuDhabi.jpg|Murray and Captain in Abu Dhabi File:Murray,CaptainFeatherswordandErinAlvarez.jpg|Murray, Captain and Erin Alvarez File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordatQ101Studios.jpg|Murray and Captain at Q101 Studios File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWoolworthsBabyandToddlerClub.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Woolworths Baby and Toddler Club" advert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Celebration!" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinToronto,Canada.jpg|Murray and Captain in Toronto, Canada MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" MurrayCook,CaptainFeatherswordandJohnField.jpg|Murray, Captain and John Field MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" 13511063_1167381843293201_523289069415433187_n.jpg|Murray and Captain in 2005 1063389278_25030f48b3_o.jpg|Murray,Captain and The Other Wiggles balloons $_54.JPG|Murray and Captain pop up figures wiggles 084.jpg|Murray and Captain in Rove Live 2744104998_9ddddc8f8f_o.jpg|Murray and Captain in The 2008 US Tour Bandicam 2019-10-25 15-57-50-256.jpg|Murray Captain And Jeff Balloon File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief176.png|Murray and Captain in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2020